


Artificial Additives

by Daegaer



Series: La Femme Sakura [12]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: AU, Assassins, Gen, Schwarz - Freeform, Stockholm Syndrome, Training, girls, psychic powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-29
Updated: 2005-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This AU series takes as its starting point Schuldig's nasty crack to Sakura, <i>Aim better! You'll never make a good hitman like that!</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	Artificial Additives

**Author's Note:**

> This AU series takes as its starting point Schuldig's nasty crack to Sakura, _Aim better! You'll never make a good hitman like that!_

Sakura lies in her narrow bed, clutching her prize tight in one hand. To anyone else it looks like a tiny pot of cheap lip-balm, to her it is much more. Schuldig bought it on a whim, handing it over with a distracted smile. It is the first time she's had anything that smells like a girl's toiletries in weeks.

What does this unexpected gift mean, she wonders. He must be pleased. He must think she's improving. She must have done something right at last.

She unscrews the lid and breathes the cheap fruit scent deeply. It smells like hope.

  


II

"What will I do with you?" Schuldig sighs as Sakura drops the knife.

She's tired, her hand hurts from her tight grip on the handle, and pushing the knife into the dummy makes her feel ill. She looks down, knowing she's making excuses. Schuldig sighs again, and takes the knife away. He puts his hand on her cheek. She doesn't flinch, it's rude; she may only flinch if he's hitting her.

"Why don't we stop for today?" he says. "You can't be expected to get this right immediately."

Sakura smiles shakily, hoping he'll still be in a kind mood tomorrow

  


III

It's much harder to resist the rewards than the punishments. Sakura cannot stop herself feeling grateful when she is allowed walk among ordinary people, or is allowed a longer shower, or a few minutes by herself. She now looks only to the next brief moments; her hopes have become much smaller.

Schuldig beckons her over.

"You've been doing so very well, _Herzchen_ ," he says. "What would you like as a reward?"

She stares up, wide-eyed, unable to think.

"Tell me what you want me to say," she says at last.

"I was hoping you'd say that," he smiles. "Good girl."


End file.
